


Emerald Eyes

by Solstilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, jily - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Musical, Song Lyrics, not sure if this counts as a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstilla/pseuds/Solstilla
Summary: I reworked an old song I wrote about Jily for a Marauder's Musical that will never be finished. These are the lyrics and light stage directions.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Main Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alrightginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sam!!!  
> Song concept demo available on Tumblr at Solstilla under the my singing tab! Part two (reprise!) coming tomorrow!

_[Before James and Lily's first date. They’d been friends long before this and a large part of the first act has been leading to this moment. Lily has just asked James out]_

James: See you, Lily.

Lily: ( _a beat, she is grinning_ ) See you then, James.

_(Lily goes up the stairs while James smiles, lovesick after her. She is long gone and he is still staring at the stairs. Lights shift, James sings as he crosses towards the stairs to the boys’ dorms. This number takes place just below the stairs in the common room.)_

There’s something in her eyes

Bright and green and strong

She sees beyond my lies

Of confidence and brawn

Her eyes show she’s kind and good

Her eyes make me wish I could

Be better than I am

Become a better man

Her eyes

There’s something

Those emerald orbs of light

Contain a world inside

Her eyes

That something

That fire within her heart

Her passion and her smarts

They shine through

They shine bright

There’s something in her eyes

_(Musical interlude that hasn't been written because the writer doesn't own a piano._

_James is reflecting on their conversation from early, he sinks down onto the first step, can not stop smiling.)_

There’s something in her smile

Big and warm and bright

Today it’s my goal

To see it by tonight

Her smile and her eyes, they glow

Then she crinkles her nose

Because of her I am

I am a better man

_(James stands suddenly at the realization. He has fallen so hard for this girl and they haven't even had their first date.)_

Her eyes

There’s something

Those emerald orbs of light

Contain a world inside

Her eyes

That something

She’s talented, she’s smart

She’s seared into my heart

They shine true

They shine bright

That shining something in her eyes

_(James begins to walk up the stairs, lights shift again. He is in the sun spot coming through the window. Soft and delicate. Almost a whisper. Music builds to a crescendo, a joyous end.)_

We can grow together

This love, I will treasure

I hope she knows

There’s so much more within her eyes!

_(James is leaning against the door to his dorm, staring off into the distance.)_

_[Blackout]_


	2. Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's turn. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!!!

Reprise: _[Very top of act 2, this is right before graduation. They’d just been bickering over something stupid. Like really stupid. Beyond trivial. Now James and Lily laugh, holding the other’s hands as they walk around the lake. They settle down by a tree-their tree-and are in each other’s arms when the song starts, timid but melodic]_

Can he hear my heart?

Flutter, stop and start? 

How can he read my mind?

Now I’m lost inside….

_ [Now Lily is looking at James. She is telling him she loves him for the very first time] _

Your eyes

There’s something

Hazel, strong and true

You make me better too

Your eyes

That something

You make me laugh and more

This is love, I’m sure

You shine through, 

You shine bright

You are that something in my eyes

_ [A breath of relief. She’d been holding that in for some time now. They laugh. They kiss.] _


End file.
